


Love and Tragedy

by Kinogirl



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Romance, Maybe some smut later, Wolf people (not anthro's), not slow, snake people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinogirl/pseuds/Kinogirl
Summary: When the human Saki gets lost in the Indian jungle and badly hurt, she is found by an unlikely creature.When the wolf girl Kana saw the human, she knew...She was the one.The two were unknowing just how this love would grow into tragedy.
Relationships: Queen Kana/Saki Divya
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

The sun shone brightly in the blue sky, Saki couldn't help but admire the sun. It was beautiful..."SAKI DIVYA!" Yelled her mother as Saki sighed "yes mother?" Saki asked turning around to her elderly mother.  
"Don't sigh at me young lady, now we need to talk about you and Urdu" Saki gave a glare "I said 'no', mother" she replied. Her mother rolled her eyes "he is the village Chief, you can't just say 'no'" she said before adding "not with how well he will look after you".

Saki turned away "I don't love him mother" she said simply "dear you haven't loved a single man, I need grandchildren" her mother complained as Saki stared back at the sky before looking to the jungle, it was vast and huge. Even though she was told to stay away, she's felt this odd calling.

"DIVYA!" Her mother yelled again as Saki stomped her foot down "MOTHER!" She yelled with a harsh glare "I will NEVER love a man, so give it up" she finished with a pant. Her mother stared in complete silence as Saki grabbed a basket "I'm going to collect some herbs...Don't expect me back soon.  
She left her home, walking to the edge of the jungle...Not that she hadn't been in it before...But she just needed to find that calling...That pulling of her heart.

Putting her hands together in a prayer "please, protect me and lead me well" she whispered before walking into the jungle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the jungle depths was a group of wolf people, half human, half wolf. They were hidden far from any human villages, since the last time they were attacked and not many was left. But enough to have a good land and a huge territory.  
The leader of the wolf people was a wolf girl, her hair was as pure as snow, her ears and tail a nice gray like the moon at night. her skin was a nice tan. She was a stunning leader, a lot of wolf boys tried to mate with her.

Sadly the Queen was stubborn, despite being young at the age of twenty five, still the other wolf people begged the Queen that she needed to get a mate and have pups. But she refused, she would only get a mate when she found the right one...They were out there, she could feel it.

"My Queen?" Kana focused on the wolf girl in front of her, her closest adviser, her mother and father were long dead...Back in the last battle.  
"Kana?" Her advisor says again snapping Kana out of the memories "sorry Alesh...Is something the matter?" She asked sitting up in her stone throne.  
"The wolves are worried...You have made no advances to get a mate, n-not that I mind..." Alesh said nervously as Kana smiled "no worries Alesh, I know you wouldn't judge me for waiting...I just feel nothing for these boys" she said.

Alesh frowned "I understand...But we are having a problem...The slaves numbers are growing..." she explained as Kana sighed "yes...I've seen the numbers, dispose of the old and strong, leave any children, mothers and weak fathers" she said simply.  
Alesh smiled "yes my Queen I will get it done" she said looking toward the lamia chained in the corner "Is Flora being disposed?" She asked, Kana shook her head "no Flora is no trouble and I have grown used to her" she said as the dark skinned, red scaled lamia stares at Kana before looking away.

Kana stood up "I am going for a walk Alesh...Please take care of everything" she said as Alesh smiled and bowed "of course my Queen" she replied before Kana left the temple home.  
It was huge, plenty of room, especially underground where the slaves worked and slept. Her life was almost perfect...She just needed to find her mate...Then everything will be perfect.


	2. Meeting Her

Saki had already collected plenty of herbs, but that calling in her heart was still going strong. What was it? How far away was it?  
She just couldn't go back without finding it. So she continued on despite the dangers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana was reaching the edge of her territory, everything seemed peaceful but she knew the dangers out there. Tigers, wolves, snakes, bears, monkies. And the worst danger...Humans.  
Hearing the howl of wolves, she picked up another scent...A human? What is one doing so deep in the jungle? Why did she care? It didn't concern her...Just walk away.

Kana turned around to head back before a scream pierced every part of her mind, her heart cried in pain. Screw this...She ran toward the danger, she couldn't lose them. She WOULDN'T lose them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki had no choice but to run ditching her basket a long time ago as she was chased by a small pack of wolves, she knew she couldn't run forever.  
Sooner or later they will catch her and she will die, was this her calling? Why did she listen to her heart? She was stupid...'Please, I don't want to die...If you are out there. Save me...'

She tripped over a tree root, she curled up on the ground as something landed and clawed at her skin, she screamed out in pain. Suddenly she heard a yelp and the weight was gone. She didn't want to open her eyes.  
But...Then she heard a growl, not exactly wolf...Almost like a human? She opened her eyes and was stunned as in front of her was a creature...No a woman...But also a wolf, she looked majestic, beautiful.  
Her skin was lighter than her own, her hair a pure white like the snow...Her tail a stunning gray and her ears...Well wolf ears were the same gray. She blushed as this woman was covered in dark furs but they were very short cuts, showing a lot of skin.

Her heart finally stopped the calling, this was it? She was the one her heart was calling for? She gasped slightly when the wolf girl looked to her, piercing red eyes staring at her with such attention before spotting the claw marks that ripped through her own clothes and blood lightly leaking out from the marks on her side.  
A snarl came from the wolf girl as she glared at the wolves, even though they outnumbered her they feared her, she ran toward them and they fled like scared puppies.  
Saki stared in disbelief...Maybe this was heaven? Maybe she was dead or dreaming? Sleep sounded good right now...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kana spotted the human girl her heart told her to save her mate, protect her. Kana obeyed like she wasn't a Queen that didn't have to listen to anyone. The wolves knew better than to challenge the Queen of the wolf people, when she went for them, they fled.  
Kana turned and ran to her mate, why was she asleep? Did she scare her so much?  
No...Calm down, she was just unconscious...She couldn't be scared...Afterall this human...Was her mate. Well not yet...Humans didn't know the concept...But she will still help her.

Kana picked up Saki gently and held her close, "have no worries dear...I got you" she whispered before heading back toward home. Their home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the wolf boy guards spotted their Queen holding a human so lovingly, it confused them. A glare and growl from her got them in line, ignoring the presence of the human.  
"Alesh!" Kana yelled as she arrived at her throne room, Alesh rushed in from a hallway and froze when she spotted the human "M-My Queen, why do you have a human?" She asked.

Kana smiled "not any human Alesh...My mate, your Queen as well" she said stroking Saki's black hair, Alesh couldn't believe it, a human? A FEMALE human?  
"My Queen...It can't be, you will have no heirs" Alesh reminded her as Kana glared "that will be discussed later...But you will treat her as you would me, if I see a hair harmed on her head, I will hold you responsible" she demanded.

Alesh quickly bowed "I will, I promise my Queen" she said as Kana finally handed Saki to Alesh "treat her and take her to my room" she said walking to the throne.  
Alesh hurried to get the human treated, even if every bone in her body told her to kill this human...She couldn't.

It was HER law.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When night came, Kana walked into her room and spotted the human, dressed in a long white dress, a symbol of being taken. She smiled as she walked up to the human, still asleep.  
"I can't wait to meet you, know you...Love you" Kana whispered in adoration, she stroked Saki's cheek "I know you will love me too, afterall...You called for me".


	3. Chances

Saki groaned as she finally woke up, that was an odd dream...Heh the girl was pretty...No she was beautiful, stunning, absolute perfection. "Too bad I couldn't touch her" she whispered to herself, she turned around in her bed and her eyes widened coming face to face to the girl she dreamed of.  
Good god...It was real, or was she dead? Saki gulped as she reached her hand out slowly and gently touched the other girl's cheek.

Odd...It didn't feel smooth, a little rough...She pulled her hand back now unsure what she should do. 'She saved me...It would be rude to leave...'   
She shuffled and was about to get out of bed before the arms of the girl grabbed her and pulled her back "Eep" Saki squeeked out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana had fallen asleep next to her mate, she dreamed such sweet dreams. Her and her cute mate ruling her people, with pups...Or kids, humans called them that right? It didn't matter which, this human was her mate, she'd be happy with anything...Her mate touched her cheek so gently, she's so soft...It was divine.  
Then she began to pull away, Kana smirked as she reached out in her dream to grab her mate, and she did. Oh she squeeked, that was cute as she nuzzled her mate's neck.

"Love you so much, want you to stay" she whispered as she wrapped one leg around both of her mate's her body was smaller than her, so perfect for her. "U-Um...Please stop" Her mate said as Kana chuckled "oh? My mate is shy now...It's okay, I will never hurt you my love, trust me with this" she said brushing her mate's arm gently.  
"P-Please wake up, I-" Her mate said before pausing, Kana smirked "wake up? Oh this isn't a dream no way...I won't have it be" she said about to place a final claim on her mate.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki blushed as she was held so close to the girl she could feel the breasts of the other on her back, remembering that her clothes were nothing much than thick furs.  
"Lvv u o mmm" She heard the girl mumble behind her as she shuffled unable to get out of her grip, was the girl still sleeping as she was feeling her up with her leg? "U-Um...Please stop" she said her face starting to burn.

"Ohhh, mmm shh nnn, it kay" she mumbled as she snored slightly before finishing "trust me with this" she whispered, Saki's face was as red as an apple "p-please wake up, I-" She said before pausing as she spotted another girl at the door holding an angry scowl on her face.

"QUEEN KANA!" Yelled the new girl as Kana yelped pushing at Saki causing her to fall on the floor.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana panted slightly "owww" she heard from her mate as Kana quickly jumped off her bed "I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked reaching her mate, who looked up at her nervously "um yeah...I will be" she said as she got up.  
Kana glared at Alesh "do not blame me, YOU pushed her" Alesh said her face showing obvious disdain toward the human. "Remember your place Alesh" Kana growled as the girl got between them "I-I'm okay, there is no need to fight...I'm not hurt" she said.

Kana paused and sighed "leave Alesh, I will be out soon" she said as Alesh bowed and left the bed chamber, her mate watched Alesh leave before looking back to her with such pretty eyes. They were like the night sky, twinkling like stars "thank you" she said with a bow. Kana blinked shocked, but smiled "there is no need for thanks, I couldn't let those wolves eat a pretty girl like you" she replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki looked back up confused 'pretty? No...She's just being nice...' "Still thank you, i-is there anything I can do to repay you?" She asked, Kana smirked "your name...You know mine, I want yours" she replied. Saki blushed slightly "ah right forgive me. My name is Saki Divya" she said with another bow, Kana smiled "Saki...Such a pretty name matches the pretty girl" she said.

Saki blushed again as she looked away "ah thank you...Um can I ask something?" Kana blinked as she nodded "what are you?" Saki asked filled with curiosity. So she's not from the human village close by..."Let's walk and I can show you" she said heading toward the exit of her bed chamber.  
Saki followed closely...Good she should, that's what mates are supposed to do...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana led Saki to the throne room "welcome to the home of the Wolf people!" She exclaimed her voice echoing loud in the huge room. Saki was amazed to say the least. This stone temple was so clean, it explains why Kana's skin felt so rough.  
"How many of your people is there?" She asked only spoting a few males here and there, Kana stared at Saki, unsure how much to tell her mate. "About fifty" she replied, Saki was impressed, she couldn't believe fifty people living so deep in the jungle, "so if your the Queen, who is the King?" She asked.

Kana smirked almost giggling, oh how naive she was..."There is no King, I haven't met the right man" she said as she walked close to Saki pulling her close "sadly the wolf boy's here just aren't my type..." Kana whispered as Saki stared her face starting to turn pink. "A-Ah...Um" she muttered nervously.  
Kana smirked as she pulled away from her mate, she'll wait for her to say it first, Saki just then realised something, she was god knows how deep in the jungle, surrounded by new creatures. "Um...When can I go home?" Saki asked nervously.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana froze 'she wants to leave me? Did I do something wrong? No I'm sure...Don't panic...She WON'T leave you. She's YOUR mate, your HER mate'.  
"I am unsure where your home is, we do not live close to any human villages" Kana said, giving a little lie, a lie to keep her mate here, this was her home now.  
Saki frowned "oh...Oh god...My mom is going to worry herself sick" she said as Kana frowned "have no worries, I will have some of my people try and find a village, but you are free to stay with me" she replied.

Saki looked up in shock "stay? A-Are you sure?" She asked, Kana chuckled "of course, why do you ask that?" Saki looked away "that Alesh girl...She didn't seem to like me" she said as Kana growled "it doesn't matter what she thinks, these people listen to me. What I say goes...And I want you to stay" she said with a smile.  
Saki smiled slightly "well s-so long as it's no trouble to you...I will help as much as I can" she said as Kana smirked "you are no trouble at all, now...I'm sure you are as hungry as I am...Let's eat" she said grabbing Saki's hand.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki allowed her to grab her hand and again her skin was rough but her holding was so gentle, she followed Kana. 'Wait...Hungry? Oh no is...Is she going to EAT ME?!'  
Her mind was telling her that she should refuse and run now, but her heart insisted.

Saki decided she'll take that chance.


	4. Food and Flora

Saki was relieved the wolf people ate the same stuff as her people, fruit from the trees and meat caught from hunting. When offered raw meat she refused and showed the wolf people how to make a fire and cooked her own meat.  
Kana insisted that she stayed close to her, she even refused the raw meat and ate the meat she cooked, Saki blushed as she was given praise. Why was she teasing her so much? Did she mean it?

God she hoped.

* * *

Kana was amazed...So that's what the bright light was called...It was warm but she was warned not to touch it. Not that she was going to...No, she wasn't that dumb.  
When she saw her mate prepare her own food she frowned, she wanted her and her mate to eat the same...After an explanation that humans can't eat raw meat as it contains bad parasites for them, Kana insisted on trying the cooked meat.

It tasted fine, not better than raw meat but her mate cooked it...She could grow to love it over time "it tastes lovely" Kana praised her as her mate blushed making her smirk. She hoped she was being obvious with her flirting efforts.

After showing her around some more Kana sat on her throne with a sigh, Saki watched close by unsure what to do "um, is there anything you want me to do? You know...To help?" She asked, Kana smiled "come here" she said.

* * *

Saki walked up close to Kana as the wolf girl pulled her, making her sit on her lap "ah...Um" she said her face starting to burn all over again, Kana purred slightly nuzzling Saki "am I not obvious enough?" She whispered causing Saki to shiver.  
"Um...W-What do you-" She said before pausing spotting another woman, not like the others. This one was almost covered in coils, she jumped off Kana "hey are you okay?" She asked obviously worried why this one wasn't moving much.

* * *

Kana growled silently as her mate approached the lamia, she got up and pulled Saki back "ignore it, it is just a lamia, they aren't the smartest creatures" she said deciding to spread a little lie "we saved them from extinction, they in return work for us" she explained.  
Saki blinked confused "oh?" She said before looking to the lamia with a smile "it's okay, what's your name?" She asked.

The lamia's black coils shifted slightly, for the first time someone wanted to know her? "F-" She was about to say before noticing the glare from the wolf Queen, she coiled around herself again, she didn't want more pain.  
"They don't speak much Saki, like I explained...They aren't smart creatures" Kana said with a smirk as she pulled Saki away and back to the throne.

* * *

Saki still couldn't believe she was seeing another new creature, still she couldn't help feeling sorry for it. It seemed so scared...Maybe it was lonely.  
But Kana insisted excuses that sounded reasonable, it's not like Kana was lying...Right?

She wouldn't lie...Not to her.

* * *

When Kana insisted she slept in her room, Saki couldn't sleep. Not that she was uncomfortable…No.  
She was confused…All these attempts.

Did she mean anything?  
When she realised Kana was in a deep enough sleep she slipped free from her loose grasp and walked out of the room.  
Heading to the main entry room she stared toward the outside to the jungle. 'I hope Mom is okay…'

"HEY YOU!" Yelled a loud male voice causing Saki to jump as she spun around spotting a very angry looking wolf boy, she moved back slightly "uh um" she said nervous that he would attack her for even disobeying Kana.

"What are you doing here human?" He asked with a snarl "oh um…I-I need the bathroom…B-But…" she said with a blush as the wolf boy smirked "heh well ya gonna have to do it out there" he said.

Saki looked to the jungle "um alone?" She asked not wanting to get jumped "I'm not here to protect YOU!" He snarled as he started walking to her, causing her to back up.  
"Get lost and eaten like a good prey" he threatened, Saki shook in fear but her eyes widened when she saw Kana approaching.

* * *

Kana was happy to sleep with her mate again, but she could tell Saki was uncomfortable.

Why?  
She was her mate…No need to fear her.

When Saki left, Kana sat up and slowly followed her in the dark. Spotting her mate looking out to the jungle sadly like there was someone out there she needed to get to.  
Was she taken?

No…There is NO WAY.

"HEY YOU!" Yelled one of her wolf guards, Kana glared as he began to threaten HER MATE.  
He DARED!

Kana growled quietly as she came out of the hall and toward her guard with a glare.  
Touching the wolf boy's shoulder she felt him stiffen and shiver, good boy.

"Get lost…I'll escort her, find Alesh so you can be punished in the morning" Kana ordered as the wolf boy nodded and hurried off.

"Come…I'll watch over you" Kana said holding out her hand. Saki stared and nodded nervously taking it as Kana took her out far enough so the smell wouldn't be too close to home.

* * *

Saki gulped "s-sorry, I didn't need it…I-I just wanted to look at the stars" she said as Kana blinked "is there someone waiting for you?" She asked "my mother…She's old and needs me" Saki replied as Kana finally understood the look.

"I get that…I lost my mother" she said as Saki looked to her "I'm sorry…" she said as Kana smiled "it wasn't your fault…" She said before freezing.

It was…  
It was her people's fault.

HUMANS…

But here was one, apologising…  
Even though it wasn't her crime.

Kana pulled Saki into an embrace, "why do you do this to me?" She whispered as Saki looked up in confusion but not pulling away. "Do what?" She asked as Kana chuckled "why do you tease me like this?" She asked.

* * *

Saki's eyes widened, she was teasing HER?  
She gave a glare "I do think you are the one doing the teasing" she said with a smile. Kana blinked "I was? I felt like I was being obvious" she said as Saki laughed.

"You were, and that was torture for me" Saki replied reaching up her hand and stroking Kana's cheek "I think I deserve an apology…My Queen" she whispered.

Kana purred slightly nuzzling into the hand "only if you say those words…" She begged, as Saki giggled. "Oh? What words?" She asked.  
Kana smirked "I…Love…You" she whispered as Saki froze for only a moment as her face was starting to blush.

She did love her…

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am writing Lesbian relationships, so I'm a little unknowing how girls react when in love with another girl.  
> But imma try my best and hopefully you peeps like it ^^


End file.
